


Good Boy Sebastian! Good Boy

by kitty43



Series: Artwork Inspired [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Sexual Assault, Rape/Non-con References, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty43/pseuds/kitty43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian gets kidnapped and it's up to Jim to save the day. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy Sebastian! Good Boy

A short story inspired by the above artwork. Artwork Credit: 7ns.tumblr.com

  
  


Trying to calm his breathing, Sebastian twisted his hands in the leather cuffs. There must be some way out of them, he thought. He couldn’t handle it if they came back. The only thing they had done so far was come on him and that alone was horrible enough. He promised that as soon as he was out of this, he would kill every one of those bastards. The large sphere shaped vibrators were keeping him open and pushing against his prostate making him hard.

The men that held Sebastian captive were watching the video monitor with glee while they recovered. They had every intention of going back into the cell and fucking the brains out of Sebastian Moran. Of course, to add to his humiliation, they had taped his mouth shut, and actually wrote “Fuck me” with an arrow to that sweet ass of his.

 

* * *

 

Jim had been frantic in trying to find Sebastian. They had both let their guards down for just one second and in that very second, he had been knocked out, and Sebastian had been taken from him. Whoever took Sebastian was going to die. And then after that, he was going to lay claim to his man. No one was going to take him away ever again.

 

* * *

 

When they did finally decide to go in, they sent one person first. Watching the man carefully and closely, Sebastian waited until he was close enough to hit. When the man’s hands went to his pants, Sebastian struck, kicking him on the balls and cock hard. The bastards had thought that it would be funny to put him in silk thigh highs and then put back on his boots with the steel toe.

The other men immediately went in and subdued Sebastian again. They started by turning up the vibrators to distract Sebastian and of course, it worked because they nailed Sebastian in the prostate, leading him to collapse. Once Sebastian was down, they immediately stripped him of his boots to avoid further damage to themselves, and they tied his legs to two weights to hold them down. “You shouldn’t have done that,” the second man tsked. “You’re just making this harder on yourself.”

The three men left again, primarily because the first man needed some medical attention. But the other two were still thinking of ways to destroy Sebastian Moran.

Sebastian continued to struggle. He couldn’t believe that he had let them get the better of him again. Jim better be coming to get him at this point. If not, then his belief in the man was sorely misplaced and if so, it would be the first real time that Sebastian made a mistake in trusting his judgement.

 

* * *

 

Luckily, it didn’t take long for Jim to find where Sebastian was being held. With the help of some of the latest technology, he figured out there were four bodies in the abandoned warehouse, one of which was sure to be Sebastian. Once he pinpointed their location, Jim went in. He was surprised that the three men were not in the same room as Sebastian. But Jim could spy a video feed. He had little doubt that it was on Sebastian. Jim snuck up on the three men, shooting two dead and leaving one for questioning.  

“So where is my tiger? Should I start removing your fingers or nails then fingers?” Jim asked.

The man actually tried to struggle ,saying that he would never get away with this. Taking the knife from his pocket, Jim flicked it open and then drove it into the man’s shoulder, and waited for him to stop screaming. Jim asked him again. “Where is my tiger?” Twisting the knife and pulling it out, Jim happened to look at the monitor. He saw his Sebastian. Jim got up walking over to the video feed; he squinted then pulled the gun out and shot the man in the head as he watched his beautiful tiger squirm.

“Well this is rather unexpected,” Jim mused as he watched Sebastian in the video feed. Not only was Sebastian squirming, no doubt from the toy that was in him, but Jim noticed the look of defiance in Sebastian’s eyes. “That certainly won’t do. Can’t have him thinking that he doesn’t need me anymore.”

 

* * *

 

When Sebastian heard the door open, he struggled against his bonds again and tried to swear but to no avail since his mouth was still taped shut, and the rest of his limbs were secured. Sebastian’s eyes widened in shock when he saw Jim walk up to him. Immediately, Sebastian slumped in relief.

Jim looked at Sebastian seeing the change in his body language, but to Jim, it still wasn’t enough. His baby wasn’t as pliant and obedient as he should be. Although, Jim had to admire that Sebastian put up a valiant effort. It was good to know that Sebastian wanted to save himself, but in doing so, Jim wondered whether or not he would have come back to him. Either way, Jim was going to fix this.

“Hey tiger,” Jim said gently, as he moved over to take the tape off of Sebastian’s mouth.  

“J,im get this stuff the fuck off me so I can go kill those bastards!”

Ignoring his tiger, Jim looked at his thigh where he saw writing - “Fuck me”.

“I would love to actually,” Jim spoke up.

Sebastian cut off on what he was going to do to the men that held him captive when he heard what Jim had said. “What? No Jim you can’t.”

“Why not dearest?” Jim asked. Although the question was asked, Sebastian could tell Jim really wasn’t looking for an answer. “I’ve already dealt with the three that took you. They’re dead. So right now, it’s only me and you. And quite frankly, you look delicious tiger.”

Sebastian shook his head. “No Jim. Please. Not here. Not like this.”

“But you  look so good, and really, you do have that wonderful sign that says Fuck me. I wonder if I should get that tattooed on you permanently?” Jim mused. “No, that wouldn’t be good. We wouldn’t want anyone else fucking you. You’re mine Sebastian. Only I’m allowed to touch you, fuck you into oblivion.”

“Jim please. Can we go home first?” Sebastian asked.

Jim shook his head as he stripped off his own clothes. “Not a chance,” he smirked.

Not knowing what else to do but knowing that Jim would have brought others with him, Sebastian screamed for help. “Help! Moriarty's hurt! Come help!” Sebastian waited to hear the noise of people running. When nothing happened, he looked at the door then back at Jim in panic. “You never go anywhere without back up!” Sebastian almost started hyperventilating at seeing the maniacal grin on Jim’s face.

“Not for you tiger. I know you're attractive. If someone was raping you, I think it would be better if it was me who saw not someone else”, Jim said, kneeling on the mattress in between Sebastian’s spread and chained thighs.

“Jim, if you do this its rape!” Sebastian tried to talk Jim out of it.

Jim had already leaned over and was rubbing one nipple with two fingers as he licked the other one. “Don’t you remember our first time Sebastian? You think i wouldn’t do it again.”

Sebastian remembered. He would never be able to forget Jim giving him a scotch and then waking up to Jim pushing inside of him without preparing him. There had been nothing in his life before or after that compared to that pain, just thinking about it made him cry silent tears.

Jim smiled and rubbed up and down Sebastian’s chest. “I always loved or first time.”

Sebastian shook his head. “Please Jim. Not like then. Please.” It had been far too painful that first time, and it was the one and only time that he was ever with Jim that he wished to forget. And that said a lot considering the amount of exploring that they did.

“Then don’t fight me tiger,” Jim crooned. “Let me make this feel good for you too.”

Swallowing Sebastian nodded. “ Please Master kiss me.”

Nuzzling into Sebastian's neck, Jim kissed and nibbled his way to Sebastian’s mouth; slowly kissing him then thrusting his tongue into Sebastian’s mouth dominating the kiss and Sebastian. Sebastian went pliant in response, finally giving into Jim. As much as he hated this venue, at least the three kidnappers were dead and they were in private.

“Such a good pet for me,” Jim smiled when he broke the kiss. “Tell me what you want tiger. What do you want Master to do?”

“Please Master, take them out and fuck me.”

Grabbing the strings to the vibrators, Jim gently tugged but he didn’t take them out right away. “I wonder if I should keep them in until you come then fuck you when you are pliant and so responsive.” Jim mused.

Sebastian shook his head. “No no, Master, I only want to feel you. Please! Take them out and fuck me. Fuck me hard. Want you so badly.”

Jim obliged and removed both of the vibrators together, stretching Sebastian farther than before. Sebastian screamed in pleasure and pain. Without giving Sebastian a break, Jim slammed into Sebastian.

“Yes!” Sebastian screamed. He didn’t care that he looked like a slut, that his hands were still tied and his legs held down by weights.

Jim chuckled. “Was that want you wanted pet?”

Sebastian moaned as he bucked his hips up trying to meet Jim’s thrusts.  Holding down Sebastian’s hips, Jim alternated between faster hard truths that slapped his balls against Sebastian’s perineum and slow forceful thrusts that would move Sebastian’s body up the mattress. Grabbing Sebastian's shoulders, Jim held him in place as he kept his teasing thrusts. “You want to come tiger? You know what you have to say.”

“Please Master, may I come?” Sebastian pleaded, clenching around Jim hard. He tried to force Jim to agree simply because he needed to come too. “Please Master.”

Jim didn’t answer right away; instead, he continued to slam into Sebastian’s prostate until he reduced his pet into nothing but broken sobs and pleas. After a few more minutes, he finally agreed. “Yes tiger, you may come.” crying Sebastian clenched around Jim trying to buck up into the thrust as he came.

Sebastian couldn’t do anything but pant as he came. It was extremely intense; more so than before. Sebastian didn’t know if it was the location, or the constant teasing that had happened up to this point.

Feeling Sebastian clench around him, Jim thrusted into him a few more times before coming as well. Breathing deeply and Jim pulled out from the still clenching hole, picking up the vibrators he looked at them then back to Sebastian’s hole. “ Jim what are you doing?” Sebastian was pulling on the leg chains waiting for Jim to unlock them he was getting nervous now.

Jim didn’t say anything right away but pushed the vibrators back into Sebastian’s hole, essentially plugging Sebastian up.

“Master?” Sebastian asked again, more worried than before.

“You know, they weren’t supposed to do that,” Jim admitted.

“Do what?”

“Strip you and try to fuck you,” Jim replied.

Sebastian’s eyes widened in horror. “You planned this?”

Jim smiled at him the cruel crazy glint in his eyes. “Of course I did tiger. You’re mine but you were forgetting that fact. I had to remind you. Of course, now I will have to cover you in my come and leave you here for a couple days.”

Sebastian started to struggle against the chains and with terror.

“You would like that wouldn’t you Sebastian, my come covering you for days,” Jim chuckled.

Sebastian shook his head. “Not like this Sir,” he pleaded. “Please, not here and not like this. Can’t we go home? You can do whatever you want when we get home.”

“Whatever I want?” Jim asked cautiously; although inside, he was smug and cheering with glee.

“Please, whatever you want Master. Just not here, please.”

“Good. From now on Sebastian Moran, you do everything I want. You never go against me. You will be mine forever.”

Knowing that if he said yes, Sebastian could never get away now. Jim would hunt him to the end of the world. “Yes Master. Anything, forever,” Sebastian replied sincerely.

Taking the tape, he kissed Sebastian then placed it over his mouth. “Be right back darling. Going to go get us a ride home.”

Sebastian watched Jim walk out of the room leaving him covered and full of come with two vibrators on inside him. Even now he could feel himself getting hard. Laying back, he waited for his Master. The door opened and enough light entered the room to illuminate him.

“Good boy, Sebastian, Good boy.” 


End file.
